Nagisa's Multiversal War!
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: One day while doing his homework, former Assassin Nagisa is dragged into something out of a comic book; a war of a multiverse where different versions of himself will be siding each other to make sure not only their dimensions are safe, but Nagisa himself is safe because if he dies they all die! in-spider-ed by Into the Spider verse!
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa was just in his room working on his homework while listening to some hard rock music when a blue swirling light showed up, lowering his headphones he looked up

"What is that?" he asked as he moved over to it and looked at it, something in the back of his head was telling to stay back, only instead he walked up to it and looked at it, it resembled a glowing whirlpool, only instead of going down it went up, he grew more and more concerned when they was a bright light coming towards him and with that light came various voices

"WHOA!" the voice said as the room was washed out with bright light before it returned to normal

"Good thing my parents are on a weekend trip away, um what?" Nagisa asked as he saw seven different people that looked vaguely like him "What is happening?"

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" one of Nagisa's 'clones' said, this version of Nagisa wore something akin to military gear and seemed to be the oldest

"I'm okay" another Nagisa said as he stood up, Nagisa noticed this one wore a grey shirt, a green and white over shirt, cream cargo pants and black and silver sneaked

"Same here" a female voice said as this copy of Nagisa was definitely a girl copy of him, wearing a sailor school uniform which she brushed off "Oh hello" she smiled

"Hey?" Nagisa said

"Nagi-Chan I think you're creepy him out" The next Nagisa 'clone' said as he stood up, this one wore a suit with sunglasses

"Okay so that's four of us" another female voice said as she stood up making Nagisa blush at the fact she was older then Nagisa by a couple of years and had a long cerulean ponytail and a bust a cup size bigger then Yada's.

'Those are big!' Nagisa thought

"Is there anyone else here?" the Military Nagisa asked

"Negative" Suit Nagisa said "wait we're missing two"

"I thought there was eight of us" Nagisa-Chan said

"You know what one of us is like" Military Nagisa said

"So where are the two that came with us?" the other female Nagisa said

"I'm here" a voice said as someone who looked like they were dragged out of a video game said as he breathed heavily

"And I'm here as well" the final Nagisa said as he wore a white and blue uniform with a device on his arm

"Good, we'll recover that last Nagisa later" Military Nagisa said

"And who else he brought with him" second Nagisa said

"Now is there somewhere less cramp we can go to?" Nagisa-Chan asked

"What about 3-E?" Suit Nagisa said

"Sounds like a plan" Military Nagisa said "Ready the Location shifter"

"The what?" Nagisa asked

"Time to have some fun kid" the older female Nagisa said smirking

"What's going to!" Nagisa said as he felt like lightning struck him and then he vanished

* * *

"Happen?" Nagisa asked before he leant over

"WAIT!" Suit Nagisa said "Not in the Tulips, the girl will be pissed off at you" he said

"Okay" Nagisa said bolting over to the woods and heaved

"That's nasty" Gamer Nagisa said

"Okay, now that that's done WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?" Nagisa said

"So who wants first crack?" Suit Nagisa said

"I know this might be hard to believe, but we're from different multiverses" Military Nagisa

"Mulitverse?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, you know that thing in sci-fi and comic books where alternate versions of the main character shows up and either causes havoc or helps the hero"

"Trust me I've deal with a couple of them" Military Nagisa said "Though my last one I can't quite remember how it ended"

"That must suck" Street Nagisa said

"Anyway we defeated a for lack of a better term, corrupted Nagisa discovered the Multiverse and started to tear holes in it looking for the source of every Multiversal Nagisa Shiota...YOU!" Suit Nagisa said

"ME! WHAT FOR!" Nagisa said

"We don't know, all we do know is that he is looking at gathering a bunch of Nagisa Shiotas who are equally as evil as he is" Military said

"So I entered the multiverse after he tried to recruit me and started looking for the strongest heroic Nagisa Shiota duplicates I could find and brought them together to fight the Dark Nagisa before he could kill off anymore heroic Nagisa and you" Nagisa-Chan said

"And so far it's just the nine of you?" Nagisa asked

"Yes" Suit said "And since we're from different realms in the Multiverse that means we're not exactly the same as you" he smirked

"Meaning?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Okay, the multiverse is constructed of different worlds created by different decisions. Sometime the world is slightly different like you had butter on your toast instead of jam, but the further the world is from the prime world, the bigger the differences" Military said "Such as myself, in my world all of Class 3-E were superheroes and fought to save the world alongside ARGUS and SHILED, now I work for SHIELD as a field operative while being host to the venom symbiote, you can call me Agent Venom" Military said as he switched to a black Spec Ops suit with a white spider on the chest and spiked shoulder pads.

"Yikes" Nagisa said

"I'm up next, my world is closer to your on the Multiverse grid. I'm blind but in a way I can see for instead of dying by our hands Korosensei sacrificed himself and in the fallout things were not great. I was blinded by Korosensei's remain as it rained down from the sky after an explosion. At the cost of my eyesight it gave me a sort of echolocation that I can use through hearing touch, taste and smell, and in my world I am called the Daredevil" he said pulling off his glasses to reveal his eyes which were silver with scarring around them.

"Me next" the plainly dressed Nagisa said "In my dimension I'm a part of a team of multicoloured super heroes called the Power Rangers, we use these devices to morph into superheroes who can use keys to transform into interdimensional precursors to fight against the Umbra Armada who wants to conquer the universe, enslave all sentient life and strip the planets of their resources, if they resit then kaboom goes there world, my Earth is the first one to successfully resist and destroy a high ranking member of the alliance, oh I'm also the silver ranger" Ranger Nagisa said as he transformed

"So who's next?" NAgisa asked

"I am" the older female Nagisa said

"So in your dimension I'm a girl?" Nagisa asked

"About 30-40% of your multiversal alternates are female" Agent Venom said

"I see" Nagisa said

"In my world I bonded with an ancient artefact which gave me incredible powers to fight against the advanced and twisted technology of Yanagisawa Technologies who were using homeless people to make mech soldiers, cyborg assassins etc. With the Witchblade I was able to stop them, in the end it was useless as they managed to keep going, but soon they created technological copies of the Witchblade they called the cloneblades to keep me at bay and it was the second world to be hit by Dark Nagisa and his group, luckily Nagisa Chan got me out of there, and you can call me Gisa" Gisa said

"Me next, I'm Nagisa-Chan but in my multiverse which was the first victim of Dark Nagisa I'm about of a group of magical girls that keep the planet save from the evils of the Negaverse, for I am Sailor Mercury the guardian of wisdom!" Nagisa-Chan said changing into her alter-ego

"Neat we have sailor scouts on my world" Ranger said

"So who's the next one?"

"I'm Nagisa Shiota a student at Duel Academy and one of the highest ranked Obelisk Blue students, I used a Bladed Dragon Deck to duel" Duel Nagisa said

"Okay interesting and the last one"

"Nice to meet you I comes from a dimension where I use a mythical key like weapon to travel from different worlds locking away the darkness to make sure they still exist! I am the Keyblade Master Nagisa! Let's work together and defend our multiverses!" Master Nagisa said

'Okay then" Nagisa sweatdropped

* * *

"And I am the one who travels from dimension to dimension killing my alternate versions that would not agree with me and recruiting my alternates that have fallen into dark, you may have heard of me referred to as Dark Nagisa, a pleasure to meet you and these are our alternates that from my team!" a Nagisa said as he had short and spiky blue hair, purple eyes and a scar under one of his eyes while wearing a dark robe while several hooded figures stood behind him "Now where is the Nagisa of this dimension?"

"We aren't giving him to you" Sailor Mercury said

"Ah Mercury, the first one who got away, tell me how did it feel as I crushed Isogai's windpipe under my foot and you had to hear his screams of pain" Dark Nagisa said

"What the?" Nagisa said

"We'll end you here" Gisa asaid pulling back her sleeve back revealing a gothic looking bracelet.

"And your little army" Daredevil said switching his cane into a billy club while Duelist Nagisa got his duel disk ready and placed his deck in the deck slot

"Time to have some fun" Master Nagisa said summoning a giant key

"Let's do this" Dark Nagisa said as he drew a black bladed sword and flourished it before pointing it at the heroic Nagisa team.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with an idea that might seem a bit out there but it would not leave my head, so this was going to be a My Hero Academia fanfic but I changed it to an Assassination Classroom one since I've been on a boosted surge with 'A Geeky love' So how did this story come to be, well I saw 'Spider-Man into the Spider Verse and thought I would do a Deku version but decided to chang it last second from MHA to AssClass and Nagisa whcih would be easier since I've done a couple of different versions of Nagisa Shiota so I changed it to him.**

 **Now why the main idea comes from Into the Spider Verse and the Spiderverse/Spidergeddon storylines I'm also adding elements of the Crisis on infinite Earths storyline as well and maybe a bit of the Jet Li movie 'The One' which I saw ages ago oh well.**

 **Now shall we start by saying who the Initial Nagisas are, well three of them are from my fics namely Agent Venom Nagisa from Assassination Classroom Heroics, Daredevil from Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics, Silver Ranger Nagisa from Power Rangers Legendary Force. The Original ones are Master Nagisa is based on Kingdom Hearts, Nagisa-Chan/Sailor Mercury is based on Sailor Moon, Duelist Nagisa is based on Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Gisa is based on the Witchblade anime. Hopefully if I continue this beyond this chapter I'll be adding both good and bad Nagisas leading to a massive battle for the Multiverse**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold up, hold up , that's Dark Nagisa?"

"Yep" Agent Venom said

"He just looks like an emo version of me" Nagisa said

"I assure you I am not emo" Dark Nagisa said "I am not even screamo"

"So you're the one who wants to kill every version of us?"

"Correct" Dark Nagisa said

"Oh please, please let me kill the girlie" a hooded Nagisa said as Gisa got in front of Sailor Mercury defending her

"Calm yourself my insane friend, you will have your fill of alternates" Dark Nagisa said

"But I want to kill right now" he said as he pulled off his cloak to reveal a Nagisa dressed like a mix between a gangster and a clown with neon blue hair, blood red lips and skin the colour of the snow.

"Come on, Joker we will still have time" Dark Nagisa said

"Okay why is that version of me a clown?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Well you see I was being abused by mummy was the same abusive self she was in majority of our dimensions, but one day she went that little step too far and burnt down Class 3-E's building. What she didn't know was that I had been hoping she would do that, so then when she was laughing at her victory I took a knife, the same knife in my very hand and then carved her up like a Thanksgiving turkey, it was such a pleasant melody hearing her screams of angst and pain as her little Nagisa, who I might remind you was laughing and taunting her, once she was dead papa arrived on the scene and he fell to his son's blade. Then once they were carved up I threw their corpses into the burning fire of Class 3-E. It was then that little old me decided it was fun to kill mummy and daddy, so why not turn my attention to other people" Joker said

"You're sick" Agent Venom said

"Oh I know, but no one could treat me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Cops and doctors fell, little children and mean old teenagers were sliced and diced, but soon I grew shall I say bored of just killing, heck I even turned the love of my life to my side and I was still BORED!" Joker said "So I was paid a visit by old Darky here and he offered me a chance to go to new dimensions, meet my duplicates and kill some of them"

"That's enough Joker" Dark Nagisa said

"Aww" Joker said

"Besides we have other things to attend to" Dark Nagisa said

"Then what was with the sword?" Joker asked

"Dramatic flair" Dark Nagisa as he and his army left through a red and black vortex

"See you later" Agent Venom said

"Are we just going to let him go?" Ranger said

"For now, we still need to find the Nagisa we brought with us" Agent Venom said

"Which was?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"HEY THERE!" a voice said

"He's up there" Gisa said

"That looks like a long way down" Mercury said

"BANZAI!" the voice of another Nagisa said

"Look out" another Nagisa said, only this one had tentacles

"I HAVE TENTACLES!" Nagisa said

"Nagisapool, what kept you?" Agent Venom asked

"Holy moly have you...you are you've an adult!" Nagisapool said

"I'm only 19" Agent venom said

"You were a lot younger last time we saw each other" Nagisapool said

"Why is one of my duplicates DEADPOOL?" Nagisa asked

"That's because like Joker boy I got sick of mummy's abuse, only I was adopted by Deadpool and his wife, causing all sort of zany adventures, including ones with AV there"

"That is true" Agent Venom said

"And the Tentacle Nagisa?" Gisa asked

"I was at the site of the initial experiments for Koro-sensei, and I found the notes of Kotaro Yanagisawa and a tentacle seed. Only instead of injecting the seed I ingested it" Tentacle Nagisa said

"You drank the tentacle seed?" Agent Venom asked

"Yes, then I developed the tentacles and that's that. Besides over throwing the Asano in my dimension" Tentacle Nagisa said

"Please tell me how you did that" Nagisa said

"Another time, we need to find a staging point, if we're going to be here awhile" Gisa said

"I think I got a good location for you" Nagisa said smiling

"Where?" Agent venom asked

* * *

"This is a Koro-Koro House," Nagisa said

"One of Korosensei's safe houses huh?" Daredevil said

"Yeah, he had them all around Japan, but this one was the closet to Class 3-E" NAgisa said

"He must of cared about you guys a lot" Daredevil said

"Yeah he did" Nagisa said as they entered, Nagisa looked down as he entered with his alternates.

"You alright?" Agent Venom said

"Just still miss him is all" Nagisa said

"You're the Prime Nagisa, that means you recently lost your Korosensei, mine I managed to find a cure for" Agent venom said "You heard what happened to Daredevil's"

"Mine was a space alien" Ranger said

"Seriously cool, I didn't have one" Gisa said "And if I did, I probably killed him with my unique trait"

"Sorry to hear" Nagisa said

"So we need to get supplies, but we don't have this dimension's currency" Agent venom said

"Found some" Duellist Nagisa said "It appears to be the same amount as the bounty that was placed on him"

"Ten billion yen" Nagisa said

"Alright Nagisa, you and me we're going scouting" Gisa said as she walked out

"Okay, okay" the Prime Nagisa said

* * *

"So this is the Prime world's Kunugigaoka hey?" Gisa said as she and Nagisa walked outside

"Yeah, it is. why is it different form yours?" Nagisa asked

"My Kunugigaoka is a bit more advanced thanks to the massive technology companies, Yanagisawa Tetechnologies, Yukimura Advancements. Thanks to those and the National Science Welfare Ministry, Kunugigaoka is very advanced, hence why Shiro created cloneblades, Dark Nagisa acquired some technology from my world, that helps him travel to different multiverses" Gisa said

"What are the cloneblades?" Nagisa asked

"Technological clones of my witchblade, only they are under the control of Yanagisawa, which means he grabbed several of my best friends and gave them the blades so I can't fight back at full strength" Gisa said sadly

"Hey, maybe we can help free your friend once this situation has been dealt with" Nagisa said

"I would like that" Gisa said

"Don't worry we'll free your friends one day" Nagisa said

* * *

"Too bad, you won't get the chance" a deadly voice said

"And who are you?" Nagisa asked

"I am Nagisara Sheota , a proud mandalorian warrior turned assassin" Nagisara said as he stalked forward

"Seriously, a space assassin" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, run" Gisa said as she removed the blue blazer she wore and let her hair down

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"It's time for me to cut lose" Gisa said as the bracelet on her arm became a grey clawed gauntlet with a red gem in the centre of the hand, Suddenly she started to glow bright once the light died down she wore black skimpy bikini like armour and a set of high heeled boots. "MOVE!" Gisa shouted as her hair went down to her hips and turned into an indigo colour while her eyes were suddenly gold with black sclera.

"So you're the Witchblade Nagisa huh, I popped into your world to check it out, man was it dull" Nagisara said

"Nagisa, what are you still doing here?" Witchblade said as she deploy the blade from her arm and dashed forward as Nagisara took the sky with his jet pack and drew out his twin blaster to fire at Nagisa "I thought I told you to RUN!"

"WHERE!" Nagisa shouted as Nagisara fired at him

"I SAID MOVE!" Witchblade said as she fired an energy blast from her gauntlet before leaping into the air and tried an axe kick with her bladed high heels, but Nagisara moved out of the way and wrapped a cable around her leg. He then aimed at Nagisa again, but it was deflected thanks to causing her to fly into the ground. Nagisa was scared.

"TIME FOR A LEGEND!" Ranger said appearing with his weapon which was a high tech trident out

"How did you know we were here?" Witchblade asked as Ranger helped her up

"Call it a hunch, so Nagisara Sheota huh, never thought we would see each other again" Ranger said

* * *

"So Nagisara has found Ranger, Witchblade and Prime" Dark Nagisa said

"So what are we going to do about that?" Joker asked as he used a whetstone on his knives.

"I'm going to let Nagisara get his hunting instincts out of his system, so that way he is much easier to work with"

"And you, what is your goal?" Joker asked

"You know what I want, I want the end of Nagisa Shiota in the multiverse" Dark Nagisa said

"And what about him" Joker said pointing to a black suit wearing Nagisa

"Oh you mean Reaper Nagisa, well let's see what happened to him, he's Kaede died due to a heart complication thanks to having her heart being punctured by a tentacle, his parents died in a car crash on the way to repair their ailing marriage, and his friends were hunted down like deer by the government, and when they finally came to him well. I've never seen a Nagisa be so brutal, but after he butchered and reaped the agents he turned into a dark and silent type, hoping that he's loved ones will be his old personality back" Dark Nagisa explained

"So he's going to multiverse to multiverse looking for a kind hearted reality where he has everything, but that won't happen since I will kill all Nagisas to end their abusive suffering. Trust me I have seen some dark realities, once I dare not even think of, we have shared, sure some of them have had nice lives, but majority of them have been downright shitty" Dark Nagisa said

"I think you're hiding something for us" Joker said

"I might be, but that was for me to know and you never to find out" Dark Nagisa said

* * *

Witchblade was pushed back to her limits against the bounty hunter, Nagis was still hiding when he heard a sweet melody enter into his ears. He tried to shake it out of his head, but he couldn't; soon he couldn't fight it and he started to walk towards the sound of the sound. There standing where Nagisa was walking towards singing that sweet melody was an evil Nagisa alternate, this one was had siren based powers

"Come closer" Siren said smirking as she was about to lay hands on Nagisa, a vicious smirk on her face "Sorry Dark, but I'm going to sing Nagisa his final lullaby" she said before a suddenly portal opened "Who is that now?"

"Anybody call for a hero?" a new Nagisa said as he appeared out of the portal and slammed the button on his arm which turned him into a massive dinosaur like creature.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy we've finally met the enemy force and several of their members, Siren, Joker, Reaper (who has a modified back story of the Kingpin from Into the spider verse) and a Boba Fett/Mando verison who's name came from a spelling error. Plus we have Deadpool and Tentacle Nagisa from Mrotrax's fics so go check those out, and we have an original Nagisa in the form of the hero at the end, who is a pretty familiar hero in the world of cartoons. Plus we get a bit of Gisa's back story.**

 **Now a head's up for the next chapter I'm going to have Gisa and Ranger talk about some world where they couldn't recruit the Nagisa from those worlds so look forward to that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come closer" Siren said smirking as she was about to lay hands on Nagisa, a vicious smirk on her face "Sorry Dark, but I'm going to sing Nagisa his final lullaby" she said before a suddenly portal opened "Who is that now?"

"Anybody call for a hero?" a new Nagisa said as he appeared out of the portal and slammed the button on his arm which turned him into a massive dinosaur like creature

"And what are you suppose to be?" Siren asked

"I'm Humungousaur!" the dinosaur said

"A shapeshifter, I didn't think those still existed" Siren said as she inhaled and let loose a sonic blast, but Humungousaur stood his ground, heck he even moved forward towards her, switching tactics Siren started to sing to try and control the beast. Only to have her start singing to try and control him. Snarling Humungousaur ran at her before jumping in the air and swinging himself around so his tail was going to hammer Siren into the ground. Seeing this the female villain Nagisa jumped out of the way at the last second

"We have to go" Nagisara said

"What why?" Siren asked

"That's why!" Nagisara said as Ranger and Witchblade ran towards them "And with the dino alien there we're dead meat, even if we could kill Nagisa Prime we're minced"

"So what should we do?" Siren asked before a dark vortex opened up

"What do you think" Nagisara said as he entered the vortex

"This isn't over" Siren said entering the portal as the dinosaur returned to a normal looking Nagisa

"Come play again" the new Nagisa said

* * *

"And you are?" Gisa said as she powered down and covered herself with her blazer

"I'm Nagisa Shiota, just like you guys, but in my home dimension I got the power of a special watch. The watch is actually an alien device designed to be genetic preservation device in case of an extinction event not to mention allow others to walk in the shoes of various other alien races, but I use to help others and save the day, so you can call me Hiro" he said

"Great, an alien user" Gisa said

"Just be glad he's on our side" Ranger said powering down

"So where's the FOB?" Hiro said

* * *

"That was reckless Nagisa" Gisa said once they were back at base

"Why, why was it reckless to go up to an alternate version of me, I didn't know I was doing it!" Nagisa shouted

"Guys cut it out" Daredevil said

"No, he needs to get it through his thick skull, you die we all DIE!" Gisa snapped

"Calm down Gisa" Mercury said

"No, I won't...I won't lose another Nagisa on my watch" Gisa said storming off

"What?" Nagisa asked going after her. Once he found her outside he sat down and waited

"I knew you would follow me out here" Gisa said

"So what did you mean by 'I won't lose another Nagisa on my watch' did that really happen?" Nagisa asked

"I was asked by Mercury and Agent Shiota to recruit some Nagisas, the first Nagisa I tried to recruit was executed because he was a werewolf and fought against those enslaving humanity: Vampires. The next Nagisa I saw die was a ordinary one, only Dark Nagisa wanted him as well, so we clashed but in the end we found out that that particular Nagisa was going to be dinner for a monster and he would be eaten alive. That day Dark Nagisa performed a mercy kill on that Nagisa, he then went on to slaughter the monster who tried to eat our counterparts. The third Nagisa I tried to recruit was a princess of a fantasy world. She was sold off into slavery after the enemy pillaged her kingdom, I found her and was about to return to the others when she dragged a blade across her skin and into her heart. The final one I went to recruit on my own I really don't want to talk about; that's how bad it was I still have nightmares where I hear him scream for mercy" Gisa said as tears sprinted down her face and her hand acted as a way to stop her vomit from coming up. Nagisa looked upset and just rubbed her back as she started to cry. Once she stopped crying she got up and looked at Nagisa, "Do you understand why I was angry at you?"

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said

"Okay, I'm going to talk with the other don't stay out here too long otherwise you might catch a cold" Gisa said kissing his forehead in a sisterly way before heading back inside

* * *

"The Nagisa is never wants to speak about, his death involved a 20 ft naked cannibal!" Ranger said as he walked out and sat down to Nagisa

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, I saw it with my own two eyes. Look I know Gisa probably filled your heads with the mere thought that most of our failed recruitments end up in a dead Nagisa" Ranger said

"They don't?" Nagisa asked

"Nope, I remember my first solo recruitment I went to this dimension where he had super speed, the reason he didn't come with us, well I came a day before his wedding day, it was something he could miss so I left him there, Daredevil went to this dimension where the Nagisa there was a master chef ranked in the top 20 teenage chefs in the world, while he could whip us up some primo snackage but decided it was safer for him in his dimension. Heck Agent V went to a dimension where the Nagisa there was a single father to a young girl who was trying to get her a nice home cooked meal, well we brought Chef Nagisa over to his dimension to help him learn how to cook for his daughter. After that I went to recruit a Nagisa, only to find out she was in a wheelchair and was actually training for the Paralympics. The final Nagisa I went to that I didn't recruit, turns out she was kind of you and turns out the Nagisa in that particular dimension had something we didn't know about" Ranger explained

"What was that?" Nagisa asked

"An older sister, Yukiko Shiota, I had a boot print on my ass for two weeks" Ranger laughed

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked

"Dead serious, I had difficulty walking" Ranger laughed

"So what's the plan?" Nagisa asked

"We head back and try and formulate a plan" Ranger said

* * *

"All I'm saying is that I've been stuck in a stasis, I mean it's been over two years since he first wrote the thing and just as long since he posted. Don't get me wrong it's nice to still be around thanks to AV and what happened when we teamed up all times. BUT COME ON! I have been waiting for my summer vacation all this time and I've got nothing, not even that half-assed Dangan Ronpa Halloween knock off, So... **STOP HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT ME, EVEN IF ITS JUST A NEW ONE SHOT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?** " Nagisapool whined "I wasn't whining I was bitching!"

"Who is he talking to?" Duellist asked looking at his cards

"Somebody he calls the author apparently, he did when we teamed up as well" Agent Venom said

"Don't get me wrong he's done has cool just since he put my main story on pause, but do we seriously need a story characters from Gravity Falls being related to flaming RWBY characters, and Grizz that is another thing when are you going to do a ACH fic where he's team meets up with the huntresses of Beacon?" Nagisapool said

"I find it best to ignore him" Agent Shiota said

"At least he gave me the chance to make sweet, sweet love to my Kaede" Nagispool said

"You slept with your paramour?" Dullesit asked

"Yeah, haven't you?" Nagisapool asked

"I have made love to my partner Toka regularly" Daredevil said

"You're dating a Yada?" Gisa asked

"I too have romance my paramour, after a tournament me an Rio took part in" Duelist said

"Wait, Rio as in Rio Nakamura?" Nagisapool asked

"Correct" Duelist said

"The most I've done is lay in my Yuma's arms while wearing nothing but my best underwear" Merury said as she looked bashful

"Yuma, you're dating an Isogai?" Daredevil asked

"Anyone else?" Agent Shiota, "Beside me being engaged to my Kaede Kayano which is something we agreed on"

"my Okajima got drunk one time and tried to make a move on me, only to be intercepted by my Sugino, who then kissed me and stole my bra" Gisa said

"Seriously, why the bra?" Dullesit asked

"It was my favourite and expensive and he wanted a trophy, I got back of course" Gisa said "What about you tentacles?"

"the worse I've done is just kissed her on a date" Tentacle Nagisa said "Ranger?"

"She accidently sent me a picture of her in 'lucky' underwear" Ranger smirked

"And you Nagisa Prime?" Agent Shiota asked

"Kaede flashed me and the rest of the class after Korosensei revived her" Nagisa said

"Interesting, Hiro have you the deed yet?" Nagisapool asked

"My love interest plays Tennis, Basketball and soccer and then she still would have stamina, heck if I tried that she would outpace me as it were" Hiro said

"And that is?" Nagisa asked

"Hinata Okano" Hiro said

You're dating your Okano, what happened to Kaede?" Ranger asked

"This coming from a guy dating Yada, well while I was out during the summer when I got the omnitrix Kaede hooked up with Karma" Hiro said

"So what now that we've talked about or love lives, what's the next plan?" Gisa asked

"I'm not sure" Agent Shiota said

* * *

"So you almost had them if the Omnitrix wearing Nagisa hadn't shown up correct?" Dark Nagisa asked

"Yes" Siren said

"No worries, I had planned for them to be extra Nagisas join their fight" Dark Nagisa said

"So what do you want to do next?" Nagisara asked

"Leave that up to me, now Reaper, I want you to try and find out where they're hiding" Dark Nagisa said

"And what if he can't find them?" Joker asked waving his knife

"Don't worry I'll find them" Reaper said

"Good, because I want to know what they are up too and if I can stop them, plus bring another Nagisa from the multiverse onto my side" Dark Nagisa said

"But which one?" Siren asked

"You leave that decision to me my dear Siren" Dark Nagisa said as he went over to a computer "You leave that one to me"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here So that was the introduction of the Ben 10 version of Nagisa dubbed Hiro, plus we have hints of different worlds based on different shows and comics I watch(ed) namely Attack on Titan, Promised Neverland, Shokugeki no Souma, Sweetness and Lightning, Flash etc. Plus a talk between the Nagisa about their love lives and partners, plus upon the suggestion of Mrotrax himself Nagisapool complaining about the hiatus of his world/fic and some of Mrotrax's other stories. Serioulsy he has some good stuff so go check it out**

 **and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"So many systems to choose from, so little time. Let's see what should I target first, infrastructure, how about their health and life supplies?" a voice asked

"Just get on with it hombre, I'm getting bored" a southern voice said

"It always amazes me on how a Japanese fight such as yourself could have a Deep Southern accent" the first voice said

"I was raised in the west, so best remember that if I am to keep guarding your back from ourselves" the cowboy said

"Yes, yes, yes but remember I'm a vital part of our Dark version's ultimate plan" the first voice said

"What dimension did he find you in, you creepo hacker" the cowboy asked

"The one where I am the hacker that brought Shibuya, Shinjuku, Tokyo and Kyoto to its knee with a few key strokes" Hacker said

"Whatever" the cowboy said

"Now, now my dear Gunslinger, have a bit of patience will you?" Hacker said. "Oh I know, I saw this in a movie once before"

"What?" Gunslinger asked

"I'm going to mess with the economy, in this movie I watched the villain hacked into the system and raised by a ridiculous amount, I mean one of the characters went to buy a box of chocolate that was only 500 yen, but it end up bring 5 million yen" Hacker said

"So you're going to make people pay more for basic things" Gunlsinger said

"Just to start, after that I'll figure more things out" Hacker said

* * *

"Shit, not him anyone but him" Agent Shiota said

"Who?" Hiro asked

"An annoying little Nagisa who is a master Hacker, I forgot that guy even existed, and if I'm unlucky then he'll have a bodyguard and that means

"Gunslinger" Gisa said bitterly

"Gunslinger?" Hiro asked

"I've never heard of the guy" Ranger said

"He comes from a world where he lived during the time of the Wild West" Gisa said

"Oh great, how good is he?" Hiro asked

"He'd time one of his shots so that it would hit the Japanese ambassador on a speeding train" Gisa said

"That's not too bad" Ranger said

"So how are we going to stop him?" Agent Shiota asked

* * *

"So I'm in the midst of a multiversal war, and I'm learning Algebra" Nagisa groaned

"Nothing wrong with that is there?" a girl asked

"Oh hey Mira, you getting this stuff okay?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah I am" Mira said as she brushed a lock of her short reddish brown hair behind her ears while making sure Nagisa was locked into her dazzling emerald green eyes

'Oh man, she's beautiful but I'm dating Kaede, but maybe just one kiss' Nagisa thought

"HEY NAGISA!" a voice shouted out as Nagisa stuck his head out and Takeru Nakamura, Rio's cousin shouting at Nagisa, only he was dressed up as a Samurai. Nagisa went wide eyed at the sight of his multiversal counterpart at his school

"Not good" Nagisa said as he ran out and intercepted the Samurai version of him

"BURAI!" he shouted as he ran up to the counterpart

"Who are you?" 'Buurai' said

"I'm your cousin remember" Nagisa said 'Play along, okay you're me and I'm you and you have come to my dimension in the multiverse" Nagisa said

"Very well" Samurai said "It is good to see you Nagisa, I had just finished a play nearby and thought I would come and see you" Burai said

"It's good to see you Burai, look my lunch is coming up soon, so I'll see you then" Nagisa said 'I'll have to call the others' he said

* * *

"Okay, got it" Gisa said "Another Nagisa spotted"

"Which side and who is it?" Nagisapool asked

"Apparently this one is a samurai on our side I hope" Gisa said

"Okay I'll get him" Ranger said

"I"ll back you up as well" Daredevil said as he grabbed his cane and used it to exit the house.,

"You're not going?" Hiro asked

"Nah, I'm watching this dimension's version of the Attack of the Clones" Nagisapool said

"Why that piece of cinematic trash?" Hiro asked

"Because I think the version from this dimension has different actors to the one in mine" Nagisapool said "Besides "Anyway it speaks to me for some reason, like this is going to relate to my life for some reason" Nagisapool said "And I'm still waiting for my summer vacation Mrotrax, and Grizz don't try and pull any sort of new ACH story with me" Nagisapool said "I need my Kaede sugarpie"

"You're doing that weird author thing again" Hiro said

"So sue me!" Nagisapool said

* * *

Gunslinger was walking around outside chewing on a piece of jerky when he suddenly stopped and drew his gun, checked the chamber of his gun and reloaded before he aimed down the iron sights of it. . There in his sights were Burai and Nagisa, both just wondering around

"Well, I guess its high noon after all" Gunslinger said firing his gun twice before, he smirked thinking that all three shots would hit, only for the samurai to block all three bullets with his sword gaining the attention of the two heroic Nagisa's who charged at him. Gunlsinger quickly reloaded and fired again before Burai deflected the bullet again

"Wish that damn computer nerd would hurry up, to help me" Gunslinger" Gunslinger said "HEY HACKER SHUT THINGS DOWN!" Gunslinger said as he saw that Burai and Nagisa was nearly on him

"What's the magic words" Hacker said

"Please ya darn varmin!" Gunslinger said

"Okay" Hacker said

"Okie dokie, one stop gap coming up" Hacker said as he turned all the traffic lights green making a massive car

"WATCH OUT!" Nagisa said pulling Burai back before a car crashed into him

"what is that thing?" Burai asked

"A car, its a horesless carrage" Nagisa said

"I see" Burai said "They do not have that from where I am from" Buria said

"Which has inter-dimensional travel" Nagsa said

"It does in does indeed" Burai said

"Someone did this but I don't knwo who" Nagisa said

"This is going to be a pain"

"Nagisa!" ranger shouted as he, Daredevil and Nagisapool arrived

"What happened?" Nagisa asked

"And who is that Samurai Jack wannabe" Nagisapool asked

"He's a Nagisa for a feudal Japan dimension, So who are we dealing with?" Nagisa asked

"A nasty Hacker Nagisa from a dimension where this particular Nagisa grew up with loving parents who encouraged his love of cyberspace; both of them were involved in computer programming and information processing" Ranger said

"Plus the little hacking bastard pulled a Watch_Dogs and shut down four different cities with a couple of keystrokes" Nagisapool

"How did he do that?" Nagisa said

"I have no idea, but Agent Venom has had a run in with them, but we don't know how it went" Daredevil said

* * *

"Oh goodie, more heroic Nagisa, Nagisai, Nagisas? what is the plural for us?" Hacker asked

"Who cares! So can you repeat you city destroying mischief?" Gunslinger asked

"Ooh Mischief is so underrated for what I do" Gunslinger said

"Yes, yes but it will take time, and I have to be careful have to be very careful" Hacker said

"What for?" Gunslinger asked

"Because there is a Nagisa out there who has a digital pet and they can track me" Hacker said

"Say what?" Gunslinger asked

* * *

"A digidestined version of me?" Nagisa said

"They we call me 'X'" Agent venom said

"And you know that why?" Gisa asked

"I met him in a different dimension where I went recruiting, he's on our side, but he hasn't joined us officially yet" Agent Shiota said

"So where is X right now?" Mercury asked

"I don't know, he was checking on a different Multiverse" Agent Venom said

"So should we find him?" Daredevil asked

"No, if Hacker is involved, then he'll come" Agent venom said

* * *

"A dragon, what do you mean?" Gunslinger asked

"Yes, he's dimension chose him to be a defender of a digital world, a world I tried to hack into when I visited, lovely little dimension, the only dimension where you can find a choc mint-Tropicana thickshake. It sounds weird but it is actually delicious. Anyway this Nagisa and his dragon would always be out for my hide. So that is why you're here my cowboy friend"

"What, I'm a glorified babysitter?" Gunslinger asked

"Yes you are, but , but don't worry our friend Dark has plan for what we are doing" Hacker said

"And that is?" Gunslinger asked

"Wait and see my friend, wait and see" Hacker said

* * *

"So where do we find this Gunslinger and this Haka" Burai asked

"Hacker, it's a term used by someone who enters illegally into computers, but we need to find out where they are" Nagisa said

"And then deal with him" Gisa said

"Yes, but I'm taking a tactical team with me" Agent Shiuota said

"And I want in" Gisa said

"Okay, so how do we find him?" Ranger asked

"Maybe I can help" a new Nagisa said

"Who is this guy?" Burai asked as he saw a new Nagisa that was dress in a blue shirt with a grey and white hoodie with a red 'X' on the back, black pants with a Blue 'X' on the right leg

"X, good to see you and V again" Agent Shiota said

"AV, same here" X said "So you've found Hacker huh?"

"Yeah. I thought you were after him" Agent Shiota said

"I lost track of him when he jumped from a multiverse where the Nagisa there was a webcam model, he was hacking her webcam to try and find information on something in that world" said

"And that was?" Ranger asked

"a DRK" X said

"Which is?" Ranger asked

"A Dimensional Record Key, think of it as a skeleton for the multiverse's computer systems. Using it, Hacker can access any and all computer systems in the Multiverse, well all except for one" X said

"The Prime Multiverse's systems" Ranger said

"Correct" X said

"Wait, there's another female version of me, and she does what?" Nagisa asked

"That is Nagisa Prime" Agent Shiota said as X gave Nagisa a weird look

"Yeah, anyway I was working on this with Nagisa Hamada and then he escaped after he got the key" X said

"So how did you find him?" Agent Shiota asked

"Hamada got lucky after visiting model Nagisa again, while we got embarrassed about it" X said

"So what's the next step?" Nagisa said

"We find the cyber slug" X said

* * *

"And in a few more hours we will have completed our goal of crashing this world, making it harder for the good guys to win" Hacker said

"Hurry up., I'm getting nervous" Gunslinger said

"Why, everything is going our way, no way are they getting close to me with my knowing" Hacker said

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" a voice shouted as a small blue dinosaur collided with Gunslinger

"Veemon, how did he, no, no, no, no" Hacker said

"Surprise" X said as he and Ranger jumped through the door

"UNLOCK THE LEGACY!" Ranger said becoming his Silver Ranger form

"Ah well, finally some fun" Gunslinger said pulling out hsi gun and was about to fire it

"I agree" Samurai said slicing Gunslinger's gun in half

"Now step back for the computer if you know what is good for you" X said

"Okay, okay I get it" Hacker said "But sadly you won't get me or my associate" Hacker said as Gunslinger was dodging Samurai's swords

"Can we get going now?" Gunslinger said

"I suppose we can" Dark Nagisa said showing up and firing a black of dark energy at the heroic Nagisa before disappearing

"Crap" they all said

* * *

"Nonetheless good job, we disabled Hacker's equipment for now thanks to X and his digimon partner and Burai" Agent Shiota said

"Thanks" X said as he and Veemon stood there joining the heroic Nagisa alternates

"So what's next?" Nagisa asked

"Hopefully we stop any more evil Nagisas coming in to this dimension" Gisa said

"We'll stop them anyway" Mercury said happily

"After we're fighting a war for the multiverse" Agent venom said.

* * *

 **G'day Guy Grizz here and welcome back to the Multiverse war now featuring some old school characters such as a Cowboy/Gunslinger and as Samurai and some new school digital characters one of which is an evil hacker and the other is a digidestined with a Veemon as a for partner, plus two more a Big hero 6 version and a webcam model who is another female version but I'm not sure if they will show up and of course teh villains get away again. And since I'm going to be getting Kingdom Hearts III the next chapter will feature Keyblade Master Nagisa someway**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

Master Nagisa was in his bunk reading a book when he put it down and looked up at the ceiling before closing the book and closing his eyes, for when he did he was transported to a beach at sunset lit beach. This was his home of Destiny Islands. It was here he gained his weapon: The Keyblade, which he used to defeat darkness and make sure that different worlds from his dimension was never taken over.

"I knew you would be here" a voice said making him look to see a young woman wearing a blue pleated skirt and matching tie with a white button up shirt.

"School's out huh?" Nagisa said as he hopped off the tree he was sitting on and walked over to the young woman, who was his dimension's version of Hinata Okano. She smiled softly before kissing his cheek

"And you weren't there again today" Okano said

"I was dealing with stuff on another world, one of the drawbacks of being a Keyblade master" Nagisa said

"I suppose" Okano laughed

* * *

"Hey Master!" Hiro shouted

"What?" Master Nagisa asked as he sat up

"You okay man?" Hiro asked

"I'm fine, but remembering my dimension is all"

"Okay then" Hiro said walking out of the area.

"Fine my ass" Nagisapool drawing Hiro's attention "he's hiding something"

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked

"I don't know, but he's been a bit shady" Nagisapool said "Oh look who finally got off of Kingdom Hearts 3, enjoying the game there Grizz?" Nagisapool said before Hiro slapped him in the head

"You're doing your author shit again" Hiro said

"What, he's having fun especially since he's on the Toy Story level" Nagisapool said

"What's Toy Story?" Hiro asked

"Something I'm going to educate you on, but first" Nagisapool said "I have to follow a certain someone" he said before rushing off

* * *

"Thank you for coming Master Nagisa" a voice said as the Keyblade master showed up at a location

"So are you keeping your end of the bargain, Dark Nagisa?" Master Nagisa asked as Dark Nagisa stepped through a portal

"Of course, I'm keeping her safe and sound" Dark said as a window showing a half naked Okano hovered behind him

"HINATA!" Master Nagisa said about to summon his keyblade

"Uh, uh, uh" Dark Nagisa warned as a black chain like shadow wrapped itself around Okano's neck and tightened make her eyes shoot open as she was choking "You know the rules, the blade out and the air doesn't go in" Dark said

"Okay fine" Master Nagisa said putting his keyblade away

"Good boy, now make sure my plan is not ruined okay"

"The others haven't failed have they?" Master Nagisa asked

"'X' and 'Burai' attacked Hacker and Gunslinger, Nagisara and Siren were attacked by Hiro and Gisa" Dark Nagisa said

"They were acts if defence" Master Nagisa rebutted

"Regardless, it does mean that my plans were foiled" Dark said action like a peacock

"Anway what do you want me to do now?" Master Nagisa asked

* * *

Nagisapool hid around the corner and watched the exchanged between his enemy and his teammate.

"That bastard" Nagisapool said as he pulled out his swords and twirled them. But he noticed the girl before "So is the beauty?" he asked

"That must be his Okano" Hiro said

"When did you get here?" Nagisapool asked

"Just now, got to love XRL8" Hiro said

"So do you have a plan?" Nagisapool asked

"I'm working on one, what about you?" Hiro asked

"I'm working on it" Nagisapool said

"Well, we got to work on our plans" Hiro said

* * *

"So now, I want you to bring Nagisa Prime here" Dark Nagisa said

"What why?" Master Nagisa asked

"So I can complete my plan faster and then end this war" Dark said

"And erase every Nagisa out of existence in the Multiverse" Master Nagisa said

"All but one" Dark said

"What do you mean?" Master Nagisa said

"The killer of a Prime persona will survive while all others die out. So if I kill Nagisa Prime"

"You become the only Nagisa, meaning you can do whatever you want and it won't affect the Multiverse" Master Nagisa said

"Bullseye, so do you see now why I want to kill him?" Dark asked

"And what makes you so sure, that I will bring him to you?" Master Nagisa said

"This" Dark Nagisa said as the black chains tightened around Okano's body. Master Nagisa was trying to keep calm and strong as his will permitted "Now bring me Nagisa Prime, or she dies"

"Of course" Master Nagisa sighed

* * *

"Anything yet?" Nagisapool asked "Or should we wait while Grizz finishes writing the next chapter of Son of Atlantis while playing Kingdom Hearts 3!"

"I think I know" Hiro said showing his Omnitrix and activating and using it to turn into a grey frog like alien

"And what is that pile of grey goop going to do?" Nagisapool said

"This isn't Goop, this is Grey Matter and thanks to him I have a plan" Grey Matter said

"Which is?" Nagisapool asked

"Here it is" Grey Matter said

* * *

"So why are we here?" Nagisa asked

"I just spotted some the nice scenery here and I thought you would like it" Master Nagisa said

"The one where you die" Dark said as he drew his sword and charged it

"Dark Nagisa! what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked

"Simple, executing my plan" Dark Nagisa said

"My death right, so something I'm not clear on is why you are trying to kill me?" Nagisa asked

"Well you see I figured out if I can get the power of every Nagisa in the multiverse then I can rule it with every power of my alternates?" Dark asked

"Why do you want to rule the Multiverse?" Nagisa asked

'Because if I can rule the multiverse then no one will be suffering, especial by the hands of those who think they can take advantage" Dark Nagisa said

"What do you mean, unless that you were an experiment" Nagisa said

"Correct, only instead of it being like Korosensei and anti-matter, I was experimented on with Dark Matter, giving me these powers and a hatred for all things that harm me. So once I learned about the multiverse I decided that if I was suffering then all of my counterparts were suffering as well and try to end that. Thus making me a noble villain." Dark said

"Why don't I believe you" Nagisa said

"But of course I wouldn't let you really find out what my true endgame is, so I may have told you one version of the truth, just a little something I picked up from our Joker duplicate" Dark Nagisa boasted

"That's sick and twisted" Nagisa said "So why are you really doing this?"

"You'll find out when my plan is complete" Dark Nagisa said

"So when do you try and take me down?" Nagisa asked

"right now" Dark Nagisa said firing a blast of black energy

* * *

"Where's the good stuff" Nagisapool said

"This is the good stuff" Grey Matter said

"Building a gizmo to do something?" Nagisapool asked

"Building a Trans-dimensional Gateway device so we can rescue a hapless maiden from an alternate version of ourselves that has been given some kind of dark energy" Grey Matter said

"So a skeleton key to get into the place where that creep is keeping the babe so we can rescue from Dark Nagisa" Nagisapool said

"Basically" Grey Matter said

"Why didn't you say that?" Nagisapool asked

"Only if I were a bit taller, I'd slap the idiocy out of you" Grey Matter said deadpanning

"Whatever, chop-chop" Nagisapool said

"I despise that guy" Grey Matter said

* * *

"So are you going to die anytime soon?" Dark Nagisa asked

"Never" Nagisa said as he stood up, Master Nagisa stood by wanting to jump in with his Keyblades and strike down Dark Nagisa.

"Too bad, because I need you to die" Dark Nagisa said "And don't think about helping him Keyblade Master, after all you did bring him to his doom"

"What?" Nagisa asked as he looked at his alternate "Why?"

"Because if he didn't, well I would kill the girl closet to him" Dark said showing Master Nagisa's girlfriend to Nagisa

"What?" Nagisa said confused

"I have kidnapped his girlfriend and I am holding her hostage" Dark Nagisa said smirking

"You monster" Nagisa said

"I know I am, no need to repeat it" Dark Nagisa chuckled

"So is this going to I don't know work?" Nagisapool asked

"It will, so quit bugging me" Grey Matter said as he activated the device making a blue portal open up revealing the captive girl

"Now?" Nagisapool asked

"Now" Grey Matter said turning into Hiro before he used the Omnitrix to change into a crab like alien "Brainstorm!" he said opening the top of his head to reveal a massive human like brain that crackled with electricity. Nagisapool drew his swords and twirled them as Brainstorm used the electricity to grab Hinata and drew her through the portal, which switched to a top down view of the fight

"Get going!" Brainstorm said

"Just as long as Grizz isn't going to make me shout Chimichanga" Nagisapool said

"GO!" Brainstorm said

"GERONIMO!" Nagisapool said jumping through the portal

* * *

"GERONIMO!" Nagisapool said making the three Nagisa look up as Nagisapool collide with the bad guy

"Nagisapool, what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked

"Well for starters we saved his girlfriend and got her to safety" Nagisapool said

"What?" Master Nagisa said as he glared at Dark Nagisa

"He's lying" Dark Nagisa said

"I'm not, Omnitrix Nagisa or Hiro used a bunch of his transformations to save her, so you can let it rip on this jock strap" Nagisapool said

"Gladly" Master Nagisa said pulling out a keyblade which had a rocket like handle before extending out into a cactus with cowboy attire and a tin star in it at the very top "ooh the Favourite Deputy key, one of my favourites"

"Interesting, you have the chance key skill activated" Dark said

"And that is?" Nagisapool asked

"Everytime I summon I Keyblade, it will be random choice" Master Nagisa

"So you have no control over it?" Nagisapool asked

"Nope" Master Nagisa said as he jumped into the air and aimed his keyblade at the ground

* * *

"Annoyance" Dark Nagisa said blocking the Keyblade with his sword while Nagisapool ran in and drew his twin blades slashing at Dark Nagisa who recoiled before firing a blast of dark energy at the alternate version of him. Which Master Nagisa deflected with his keyblade, which he then used to conjured a massive fireball and threw it at Dark Nagisa, making the villain jump back to avoiding his cloak getting singed

"IT seems as though the deal's off; shame it would have been easier. But this way is much more fun" Dark Nagisa said as he opened a portal and stepped through it

"A Dark corridor?" Master Nagisa said "So that is how he's travelling around"

"What now?" Hiro asked

"Now, we have a talk" Nagisapool said slapping a hand on Master Nagisa's shoulder.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and this chapter was mainly written due to the fact I'm playing Kingdom Hearts 3 which is seriously fun and I have just finished the Toy Story look and obtained the keyblade used here, now since there are a ton of keyblades I gave Master Nagisa a randomizer for his keyblades, which will be fun to write; not to mention Hiro has the Omnitrix which means he'll have some transformations. And Nagisapool was just a fun addition for this chapter, mainly because I needed another Nagisa to balance things out**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you have no control over which keyblade you can summon?" Gisa asked

"No, just like you have no control over how your witchblade's armour looks" Master Nagisa said

"Touché, but you still sold us out to Dark Nagisa!" Gisa snapped

"I know, but what was I suppose to do, let him just keep her prisoner in some dark dimension?" Master Nagisa asked

"Talk to us, instead you nearly wiped us all from existance, is that what you wanted, huh to make sure we're all dead?" Gisa asked

"No and you know that" Master Nagisa said

"ENOUGH!" Agent Nagisa said "This isn't the time to be bickering, we now have an idea why Dark Nagisa is doing what he is doing, because now we have even more of a reason to stop him"

"But how are we going to do it?" Mercury asked

"I am not sure at this moment, but I will once I get a better idea of what he intends to do" Agent Nagisa said

"We can't let him kill any more of us" Gisa said walking away

"She still feels guilty" Mercury said

"That she does" Agent Nagisa said

* * *

Gisa sat down in a park under a tree she found and just sighed while leaning against it

"Need to talk?" someone asked her

"Daredevil" Gisa said "No I'm fine"

"You're worried that you will let down other version of ourselves correct?" Daredevil said

"Yes" Gisa said sounding so vulnerable

"Hey, we'll stop him and knowing our luck we'll bring back those we can who we lost" Daredevil said

"I hope so" Gisa said as she was helped up by Daredevil "So what do we do now?"

* * *

"Oh come on we're just sitting, and we've been sitting her for what seems like ages" Nagisara said

"I agree" Siren said "We should make a move on the heroes"

"Patience, or do you two not know what that is?" Dark Nagisa asked

"We have it, but sadly its oh I don't know GONE!" Nagisara said

"You bounty hunters, always wanting a quick buck" Dark Nagisa said before pausing

"So what, you actually have something for us?" Siren asked

"I need a shard of the Witchblade" Dark Nagisa said

"What for?" Nagisara asked

"Call it a curiosity" Dark Nagisa said "And since you two are so anxious to have some action, you two will be the ones to get it for me"

"Yes sir" they said

* * *

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! What got sick of playing Jump Force, or maybe you've started writing this now that you've finished Devil May Cry 5, I should be glad you don't have Dead or Alive 6 yet, oh now he's moved onto Sekiro Shadows die Twice" Nagisapool said

"What are you bitching to the 'writer' now?" Agent Shiota asked

"OH SHUT IT you parasite user" Nagisapool snapped

"PARASITE!" Agent Venom's suit shouted

"Calm down Venom, he didn't mean it, did you Nagisapool?" Agent venom said

"Of course, I did. But at least we're getting updates for our stories" Nagisapool said

"What do you mean?" Agent Venom asked

"Doesn't matter you'll find out" Nagisapool said

* * *

"You hungry?" Daredevil asked

"Not quite yet" Gisa said before he stomach complained

"You were saying?" Daredevil said as he went over to get her a hot dog

"Thanks" Gisa said eating the food, Daredevil was smiling before becoming serious "What is it?" she asked wiping the mustard from her lip

"Someone's here" Daredevil said switching his cane to baton mode

"Where and who?" Gisa asked

"Right here" Siren shouted using a sonic blast to knock Gisa back

"Hey blind guy" Nagisara said as he drew his blasters and pointed them at Daredevil who twirled his baton around his fingers before slipping it into the holster on his belt "Think you can tangle with me?" he asked as he charged at Daredevil. Gisa was dodging the blades that Siren had deployed before rolling up her sleeve revealing her bracelet to Siren and activated it

"I'm not letting you go Witchblade" Siren said as she swiped the air in front of

"Too late" Gisa said going full Witchblade. Siren smirked before she was nearly stabbed in the midriff by Siren, Daredevil used his baton's grappling hook to get up to Nagisara's level and flip kicked him into the ground, only to be knocked off when Nagisara flew close to the ground and flipped over so Daredevil was dragged along the ground before hitting a massive rock

"This isn't good, we have to get the others" Withcblade said as she helped Daredevil up

"No kidding" Daredevil said

"But how do we get back to base?" Witchblade asked before they were teleported away

"Where did they go?" Siren asked

* * *

"So that works" Nagisapool said as he adjusted the machine "But if the author could lovingly stop watching Spider-Man into the Spider Verse while his writing this it would be good idea, and I'm a fluffy unicorn who eats pink waffles with chocolate sauce" Nagisapool said "HEY! DON'T PUT THAT KIND OF SHIT IN MY THROAT AND OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Nagisapool shouted

"Who are you ranting to now?" Ranger asked

"Anyway you're lucky we got them out of there. Because Siren and Nagisara were hunting for something" Nagisapool said

"And you know this how?" Ranger asked

"Call it a gut feeling dubbed 'writer's foresight.' I basically can guess what can happen next while the author is...writing this...quit pausing wit dots moron, and I enjoy watching the care bears while eating frosty flakes" Nagisapool said "Quit messing with my lines!" he growled pointing to a screen.

"So where did this tech come from?" Daredevil asked feeling the device

"It came from my dimension" Ranger said "This is how my team gets from one location to another quickly

"Not bad, but why did Dark Nagisa send Siren and Daredevil after us?" Gisa asked

"The alloy in the Witchblade, is why he probably sent those two after you" Agent Shiota said

"What use would he have for the Witchblade alloy?" Gisa asked

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to take any chance, Gisa you're confined to base until we find out what he wants it for, Hiro you and Ranger will take on Siren and Nagisara. Nagisapool quit attacking the author" Agent Shiota said

"Why should I give that gaming hack any...I wanna play with Mickey Mouse...fine I'll leave the asshole alone" Nagisapool grumped

"Good to hear" Agent Shiota said "And I've got to figure out why you haven't aged"

"Good luck with that mate" Nagisapool said

* * *

"This is not what I was thinking when I asked for a shard, this is a sliver of the Witchblade alloy" Dark Nagisa said

"Why is this an alloy, why not a material?" Nagisara asked

"Because it has properties like that of steel, which it is magically formed. Thus I have dubbed it the mage's alloy" Dark Nagisa said

"And you think this will help you take over the multiverse?" Shadow asked

"Ah he speaks" Joker laughed 'But it is a good question, how will it help with your plan?" he asked looking crazier than usual

"That is for me to know and you not to know until it happens" Dark Nagisa said working on a computer

"So when will we find out?" Siren asked raping herself

"Like I said, when it happens" Dark Nagisa said "Now we should get ready to bring in a reinforcement soon" Dark Nagisa said

"Who?" Joker asked

"Someone who has experience with Agent Shiota, in fact he was a part of a multiversal scuffle with Agent Shiota before" Dark Nagisa said

"How?" Siren asked

"I'll tell you the details later. But for now I need a bigger sample of that alloy" Dark Nagisa snapped.

"Of course" Siren and Nagisara said

* * *

"Interesting" Hiro said as he was Grey Matter, an alien he had access to vast amounts of knowledge

"What is it?" Ranger asked as he walked in to see Gisa with her blade out

"It appears that the alloy Witchblade's armour, or lack thereof is made out of appears to be a multiversal tuning fork. Meaning it can copy the dimensional frequency of the multiverse dimension she is in" Hiro said

"Which means what exactly?" Gisa asked

"If Dark Nagisa can get enough of it he can build a multiversal portal, giving him access to the most evil Nagisas in the multiverse to bring to his cause" Hiro said changing back to normal.

"Making him even more dangerous" Hiro said

"So what should we do?" Gisa asked

"But who will he bring out first is what I want to know" Agent Shiota said

* * *

"Come one out, I can hear you" Daredevil said

"Well, well, well if it's the blind lawyer, must be my lucky day. Now where's the girl?" Nagisara asked

"Home, the place that I can go" Daredevil sang

"Anyway devil boy, we need you to bring her back out here so we can take some of her magical blade and use it for our plan, okay, okay then. So will you?" Nagisara asked

"I don't think so" Daredevil said expanding his baton into a short staff

"Don't worry we'll take care of you" Siren said as he started to sing

"No" Daredevil groaned covering his ears

"HEY!" a voice said making the three Nagisa duplicates look behind them to who was yelling

"Nagisa Prime we can't do anything, since there is a risk of you dying., but don't worry we'll deal with you soon enough" Nagisara said

"Oh great what did I just walk into?" Nagisa asked

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the latest chapter very late...sorry but between my other fics, watching Amazon Prime and Netflix and playing video games this fic kind of gone to the wayside. But this chapter's focus is on the Witchblade Nagisa aka Gisa and kind of her trouble and how what her weapon is made out of is now a macguffin for the bad guys so he can bring more evil Nagisa through to this war and the next one will be familiar to those have read my ACH stories, oh and those random lines from Nagisapool is just me showing him who's boss**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**

 **PS half this chapter was written while I was watching into the spider-verse**


	7. Chapter 7

"Nagisa get out of here" Daredevil said

"But what about you?" Nagisa asked

"Get going!" Daredevil shouted

"But" Nagisa said

"Are for shitting out of" Nagisara said leaping into the air and aiming at Nagisa, who was about to run when Siren sang her song freezing the two heroes

"Time to finish things, I'm sure Dark Nagisa will reward us handsomely for capturing him

"I agree" Nagisara said aiming at the pair

* * *

"Well I don't" Duellist said as he activated hags duel disk and drew five cards from his deck and then played one of them "I play Swords of Revealing light!" he shouted as three swords of light surrounded Nagisara and Siren "And now for my next trick I summon Arctic Assassin Dragon" he said as a massive dragon made out of ice roared as it appeared out of a rectangle of light "Next I play summoner's Gamble, I get to roll a dice and I get to summon a monster who's level is level to that of the number shown on the dice" Duelist said before the dice showed a two "And since I rolled a two, that means I can summon a level two monster, so I summon Dagger Dragon" he said as a smaller silver and cream dragon appear on the field with a tail that looked like a cartoon knife appeared

"What's stopping us from attack you directly, since this isn't a game?" Nagisara asked before firing his guns, only for them to be stopped by the three swords of light "How the heck?"

"I have no idea, but he must be making them solid" Siren said

"Well we need to destroy them before we can get out of here" Nagisara said as he looked around

* * *

"Things are getting interesting" Burai said as he looked at the screen seeing Duelist had cornered two of Dark Nagisa's forces

"FINALLY!" Nagisapool cried out "We're getting a flaming update, after so long, I get he was working on other things but seriously Grizz how dare you get writers block or just forget about this fic for seven months! April Fools was the last day we were update, and you work on Marvel fics and other anime based fics while enjoying new anime. I swear if you do that to us again I'm going to find you and give you a wet will...you're what, no seriously you're doing that; thank you so much, now go do the dishes" Nagisapool raved

"Not again" Gisa said

"Can we get Gisa in a bit of fanservice, you know like a hot spring or a beach episode?" Nagisapool asked

"Do you have kids?" Gisa said cracking her knuckles

"Just wait for it" Burai said

"Wait for what?" Nagisapool asked before slapping his hands over his mouth and lifting his middle fingers

"This" Burai said

"I like aeroplane jelly, aeroplane jelly for me" Nagisapool sang before he slapped his mouth shut

"Why does he do that?" Gisa asked

"Because author-san is a dick, and Fluttershy is my NO!" Nagisapool screamed "Don't make me say and Fluttershy is my best pony, I even have a giant plushy of her in my room back in my dimension, I give, I give, I GIVE!" Nagisapool said before going wide eyed "Oh shit

"What is it?" Gisa asked

"Who is that guy?" Nagisapool asked

"It can't be" Gisa said

"Who is it?" Burai asked

"That is the Nagisa who lost everything, we also call him the Reaper Nagisa" Gisa said running to the teleporter before running onto the battlefield

"Should we be scared of a guy who calls himself the Reaper?" Nagisapool asked

* * *

"Okay so who is this guy?" Daredevil asked

"Hello, I am the Reaper Nagisa" Reaper said as he pulled out a scythe

"Is that?" Duelist asked

"Please, I do not want to harm you" Reaper said twirling his scythe "But I must if I am to find what I am looking for"

"And that is?" Duelist said before Reaper slammed the blunt end of his scythe into the stomach of Duelist knocking him out and ending the solid holograms giving Nagisara the chance to blast Daredevil who just barley dodged out of the way before Siren inhaled and screamed which scrambled Daredevil's radar sense

"DAREDEVIL" Nagisa and Duelist shouted

"Time to say goodbye" Siren sneered

"VEE-KICK!" a large blue dragon shouted

"Good work ExVeemon" X said smiling as his digimon partner had shown up

"I hate dragons" Siren said

"You have good timing" Daredevil said

* * *

"This isn't good" Nagisara said as he aimed at ExVeemon and was about to pull the trigger when Gisa appeared and turned into her Witchblade form and slashed at the Mandalorian forcing Nagisara to be on the back foot before using his gauntlet's flame thrower to make flip backwards.

"Got you" Nagisara said getting behind her and slamming his boot into her back before throwing her on to the ground by her hair. He looked up to see Reaper approaching Nagisa. "Hey Reaper, remember that Dark wants to be the one to end Prime himself, okay?"

"I remember" Reaper said "But he would be easier to kill if he had no legs" Reaper said

"What?" Nagisa gulped as the Reaper moved into chop Nagisa's leg off

"I don't think so, I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack!" Duelist said barley standing

"Duel, you okay?" Witchblade asked before she was attacked by Nagisara and shot at her with his blasters

"We have to run" Daredevil said as X helped him out.

"Oh dear, it looks like I'm just in time" someone said

"What?" they all asked

"Good afternoon" a new version of Nagisa said as she walked forward

"Whoa" Nagisara said "So who's side are you on?"

"Not yours Mandalorian" she said in a British accent, she wore a typical maid looking dress which showed off her cleavage which were bigger then Gisa's, her long blue hair fluttered behind her as she gracefully walked forward, it was only when she was closer did Nagisa see this new 'Maid' Nagisa was wearing bracers and grieves styled like that of a Knight. She curtised at Nagisa Prime and helped him help, the young man blushing "Now, now there will be none of that now young master" she said smiling before she summoning a black coloured lever action rilfe and aimed at Nagisara

"Like that is going to anything" Nagisara said before Meido fired and it forced the bounty hunter back "I stand corrected"

"Did I mention that I trained with her majesty's royal MARINEs?" she smirked as she chambered the next round

"Let's see how you handle this?!" Nagisara said as he pulled out a thermal detonator and threw it, only for Meido to snipe it out of the air before chambering the next round "SHIT!" the Mandalorian said dodging the blow up "HEY YOU TWO GET GOING!"

"What why we're winning" Siren said as Meido got near to her and swung her rifle around so the stock was pointing at Siren, before it was jammed into her throat, smiling Meido blocked Reaper's scythe before she jumped back firing at the scythe user who was being forced back

"A Maid, she is forcing you back?" Dark Nagisa said showing up

"Dark?" Siren panicked "I'm sorry we were taken by surprise

"Enough, I'll deal with you later" he said teleporting them away. But before he actually could his cloak was shot by Meido "Nice shot" he said disappearing

"Thank you" she said reloading her gun before turning to those still gathered there. "Now shall we return to our base or your base"

"We will" Nagisa Prime said before he was caught by X and Witchblade before he fainted

"The adrenaline must have worn off" Meido said checking his pulse, "He'll be fine after some rest"

"And we need to debrief you" Daredevil said

* * *

"He did it, he finally did it" Nagisapool said happily dancing around Meido who simply bowed while holding her skirt

"Oh you must be Nagisapool, I have something for you" Meido said

"What is it?" Nagisapool asked happily before Meido handed him a soft toy which was yellow "No"

"Oh yes, you after all did say ' Fluttershy is my best pony, I even have a giant plushy of her in my room back in my dimension' I'm sorry I couldn't access your home dimension, so I got you this one" Meido smiled as Nagisapool looked like he was going to cry while hugging the Fluttershy toy

"Oh I like her" Gisa said smirking before she looked at something "Those bastards!"

"What, what is it?" Agent venom said "Oh son of a bitch"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, so sorry for the wait, I had forgotten about this a bit and only remembered as I was reading it on my phone yesterday waiting for lunch, so I decided to see if this was still popular or if I had the storylines and I added a new Nagisa who is based off of Belfast from Azur Lane who is voice by Nagisa's English VA (only with an added British accent) who is basically a WW2 ship turned into a British Maid Wifu, but that series is good, and since MLP has finished and I knew Nagisapool would chew me out I decided to dish out some fun for that but what is going to happen next is going to be fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
